


i'm in love (with the shape of you)

by wangja (verseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M, i'd like to thank dayyan, the lack of markjae is disappointing, the world needs more markjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: plot twist; the author hasn't actually watched oliver and company.a birthday gift for dayyan (@bfmarkt) because she's the one who got me into markjae in the first place and because she's an amazing person and its her birthday today go wish her y'alltitle taken from ed sheeran's shape of you because i've been listening to it a lot latelyi wrote this in one sitting and its unbeta'd but i hope you liked it xo





	

Mark wasn't a fan of winter in Seoul.

 

He'd remember how dreary and gloomy it made everything which hadn't been good for his low spirits during trainee years. Fast forward three years, he was spending winter in the warm kitchen of a dorm with his boyfriend.

 

Mark didn't fancy himself a cook but he could make a decent meal once in a while. Youngjae had been declared a persona non grata in the kitchen by Jinyoung after the infamous boiled egg and kimchi incident (the smell lasted for a month) was only allowed to set foot in it if he wasn't helping.

 

Hence Youngjae often kept the other members company in the kitchen while they worked.

 

"Is it done yet?" Sitting on the counter, clad in Mark's favorite pink sweater and holding Coco in his arms his boyfriend looked adorable.

 

"Almost, say aaah." Youngjae obliged and Mark fed him a slightly cooled rice cake. Youngjae gave him a thumbs-up and opened his mouth again. "More please!"

 

Mark kissed him on the nose. "Put Coco to bed and meet me in the room."

 

Youngjae's eyes lit up. "Are we doing movie night?"

 

"Oh yes."

 

"Frozen?" Youngjae asked hopefully.

 

"Even better. Oliver and Company."

 

Youngjae whooped and jumped off the counter to grab Mark in a hug, squashing poor Coco between them who let out a yelp. He let go and apologized to Coco who huffed indignantly at the rough treatment. Mark chuckled and ruffled the dog's fur, appeasing her. "Please put her away before something else happens."

 

-

 

An hour later they were cuddled in front of Mark's laptop, half eaten of bowls popcorn and _mark meal_ in front of them while Coco snored lightly in the corner. Youngjae was watching the screen with half open eyes and Mark was watching him. The other boy's eyes drooped and he sighed, finally falling asleep. Mark smiled, placing a kiss on Youngjae's forehead and settled back to watch the ending.

 

Pretty sure when Jackson told them both to Netflix and chill, this wasn't what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist; the author hasn't actually watched oliver and company.
> 
> a birthday gift for dayyan (@bfmarkt) because she's the one who got me into markjae in the first place and because she's an amazing person and its her birthday today go wish her y'all
> 
> title taken from ed sheeran's shape of you because i've been listening to it a lot lately
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting and its unbeta'd but i hope you liked it xo


End file.
